the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenko Sugawara
'Approval:' 8/1/13 10 feats (1 banked) bori (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' ''"I will be Suna's Pride and Joy" - Zenko's Ninja Way '''Appearance:' He wears a grey outfit outlined by a red scarf. He wears the mark of Sunagakure around his waist, and keeps his grey hair mostly unkempt. He has a lean figure, but is deceptively strong. Standing at 5'11, Zenko is taller than some, but not gigantic by any means. Personality: Zenko is a lively young man, happy and excitable. Willing to do anything to improve himself for Sunagakure, Zenko wishes to one day be a ninja that is admired by all. He is adept at teamwork, and is one half of The Shadows of the Sand. He likes the desert climate very much, and currently lives in The Desert Rose, a watchtower in the Land of Wind. Fighting Style: Zenko's style is very heavily taijutsu based. He prefers to start off fights from a distance, so he can analyze what his opponent will do, but he is a proficient user of the Eight Gates form, and combined with his inherent taijutsu ability can easily best most other shinobi in hand to hand combat. His strategic use of Wind Release techniques allow him to be a great teammate for a short-ranged shinobi, as he can do damage from afar or swoop in close. He unlocked Water Release techniques as his second chakra nature. With this, he uses pillars and streams of water in conjunction with his fluid movement, to defend and to attack. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release - Zenko can use Wind Release techniques. It is his innate chakra nature. Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist - Zenko is a master of Suna Strong Fist, a style using a large amount of kicks and techniques based mainly on misdirecting opposing forces. Chunin: Water Release - Zenko can now use Water Release techniques, it is his 2nd chakra nature. Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities and Equipment Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 1 Wind Release: # Wind Release : Air Bullet - Blasts of air that can be used to shut down opposing shinobi from mid to long range (10 CP) # Wind Release : Gale Chop - Wind chakra is channeled into a blade across the outstretched hand. The user can now chop through opponents or pierce them, with comparative strength to Chidori. (20 CP) # Wind Release : Descent of the Eagle - Air is pulled away from a large area, creating a spot of low pressure. At release, the air pressure rushes back, funneling into the shape of an eagle. This massive downburst brings with it the energy to destroy buildings and level trees, and delivers devastating gashes to the opponents unlucky enough to be caught in it. (40 CP) Taijutsu Specialist: # Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. The Sunagakure variant of the Eight Gates is different from other variants, as the user gains greater physical ability, but loses control and precision. (10 CP per turn with a +5 increase of Strength (damage only) and Speed (basic movement speed only)) #'Eight Gates (Gates 5-7)' - (must activate after 1st 4 gates are activated) further increases physical abilites, grants even more chakra. But the body is even further destroyed. The Sunagakure variant of the Eight Gates is different from other variants, as the user gains greater physical ability, but loses control and precision. (20 CP per turn with a +8 increase of Strength (damage only) and Speed (movement speed only)) #'Desert Cyclone - ' A capoeira-style 540 kick so quick that it sends a crescent shaped shockwave. The kick itself can decapitate an opponent. The shockwave can leave a devastating blow. CP, 5 CP when any of the Eight Gates are activated. Water Release : # Water Release : Water Fang Bullet - Twin spinning pillars of water zoom towards the target and on impact shred the opponent. (20 CP) Other: # Stats - +6 Stat Points # Stats - +6 Stat Points Equipment *(3) Tanto *(2) Shuriken set *(4) Medium Armor *(0) The Necklace of Wind - The 2nd Kazekage's necklace, it is one made out of the tail feather of his summon. Due to this, there is always a permanent breeze around Zenko. *(0) Electric Cherry - 2 uses, when drunk a large electrical shockwave explodes all around him in a 2.5m radius. (given in ZOMBIES!) *(0) Chili Bomb (1 time use, can dispel basic genjutsu) Ryo * Ryo earned: 31500 * Ryo left: 7500 Ryo spent on 20000 ryo - spent to change Sandstorm Combo to Desert Cyclone 3000 ryo - spent on Chili Bomb 1000 ryo - spent on betting Fight Night 8/2/13 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 57' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Friday 1/12' 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 2 ' 7/20/13 - The Many (Part 2) - 4 QP 7/24/13 - Lost Ruins - 3 QP 'B-Rank: 7 ' 7/6/13 - Road to Kumo - 3 QP 7/8/13 - The Wannabe Akatsuki! - 3 QP 7/11/13 - ZOMBIES! - 4 QP 7/16/13 - The Capturing of Evil Nobu - 4 QP and Chunin Rank Up 7/19/13 - Retrieve the Scroll! - 4 QP 7/26/13 - Pizza Delivery - 3 QP 8/1/13 - The Necklace of Wind - 3 QP 'C-Rank: 5 ' 6/21/13 - Journey to the center of the Earth-Village! - 4 QP 6/23/13 - Eight Tentacle Freaks - 3 QP 6/26/13 - The Cock Named Mexico - 2 QP (limit reached) 7/1/13 - Moustachio - 3 QP 7/13/13 - The Many (Part 1) - 1 QP 'D-Rank/RP: 12 ' 6/21/13 - Drinking at a Bar - 1 QP 6/23/13 - Campfire - 1 QP 6/26/13 - Genin Task Force Operation (GTFO) - 1 QP 6/29/13 - At a Resort in Iwa - 1 QP 7/8/13 - Fight Nobu Day - 1 QP 7/14/13 - Looking for a Fight - 1 QP 7/15/13 - Arming Sunagakure - 1 QP 7/18/13 - Standing Guard - 1 QP 7/20/13 - Sand Bros Training - 1 QP 7/29/13 - Errands - 1 QP 7/30/13 - A Day Off at the Resort - 1 QP 8/3/13 - Gambling Problems - 1 QP 'Raids: 0 ' 'Character Development: 1 ' 7/17/13 - The Nemesis Arrives - 1 QP 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Pre-Genin Arc Zenko Sugawara was a solid student in the Academy, capable of all things, but never establishing himself away from the pack. The son of a Jonin, Takuya Sugawara, and a stay-at-home mother, Moriko Sugawara, Zenko had an easy family dynamic. Quite the average shinobi, Zenko seeks to find his way to greatness. He has found great friends on his journey, and he aspires to be Sunagakure's Jonin Commander one of these days. The Sunagakure Downfall Arc Zenko was told that he was too weak for the initial raids, and sent to the supply battalion. Zenko did his part in the war effort, helping arm Sunagakure by bringing in 100,000 ryo worth of weapons and supplies to his village. Zenko took his chunin exam during this time as well, and with his promotion, he was moved from the supply brigade to other, more active, parts of the Suna war effort. As a member of the messenger platoon, Zenko and his teammate Kazumo went to deliver a letter to Canyon 1. There, they met The Cursed Sage, a dreadful opponent. Zenko barely managed to escape with his life. Later, he is promoted to sentry duty when Nobu comes by. Nobu fights two genin, but more importantly, he and Zenko discuss Sunagakure and Takigakure relations, possibly as a lead up to something more. Vash and Zenko spar on a day off of work to train, and Vash trumps Zenko. The two decide that each are worth opponents, and become The Shadows of the Sand. Zenko and Vash move into their new home in The Desert Rose, becoming best of friends. He found a relic of the 2nd Kazekage in The Necklace of Wind, and it is something he wears with him at all times. On death, it will be passed down to one of his siblings. 'Relationships' Jeisen Uchiha - Close friend and another one of his consistent teammates. Zenko really respects Jeisen's abilities. After many missions together, they have acknowledged each others future goals, with a promise to help each other be the best that they can be. Taro - For some reason, Zenko admires Taro. The older ninja's power and attitude really appeals to Zenko's own personality. Vash - Fellow Suna-nin, Zenko is very good friends with Vash. The two took their chunin exam together, and both have quite a patriotic feeling for Sunagakure. They have recently decided to team up and be Sunagakure's ultimate tag team, The Shadows of the Sand Strider - Coolkid is Zenko's favorite person from Konoha. They have covered each others backs before, and Zenko considers him one of his closest friends. Nobu the Walking Bomb - Nobu is Zenko's fellow Eight Gates user. Zenko takes Nobu into consideration when learning new taijutsu moves. Also, Nobu is a cool dude, and Zenko likes hanging out with him. Category:Character Category:Sunagakure